Trolling motors have long been used by fisherman and other boaters as an auxiliary motor on a boat for propelling the boat short distances and to provide precise positioning of the boat. Some trolling motors are hand steered while others offer a combination of hand and foot steering operation.
One known form of trolling motor uses a foot pedal including a pivotal foot pad connected to a rigid cable. The rigid cable is connected to a gear mechanism in a trolling motor control head, such as through a rack and pinion, which in turn rotates the trolling motor to provide steering. Speed control is effected electrically by a horizontal sliding movement of the foot pad to rotate a knob which actuates a potentiometer forming part of a speed control circuit. Suitable switches are provided for on/off control and for achieving maximum speed control. Such a foot pedal is described in Peterson U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,345.
With a trolling motor it is desirable that the control thereof operate in unison with a fisherman. The motor should instantly respond to the subtlest foot movements, propelling a boat in virtually any direction. Further, it is desirable that the trolling motor control provide greater precision and less fatigue in operation.
The present invention is intended to satisfy such desires.